A Other Demension
by loving'it4321
Summary: After the funeral of her parents, are Ella, Suzuno and Nagumo landed in a different world, a world filled with dragons and other strange and magic things, but only gets weirder when they find out that they are the chosen... There is also growing love between a couple, and someone falls in love with a girl from another world ... that's forbidden love ... how will they come back?..
1. That's where best friends are for!

_I would introduce myself, my name is Ella Jones, I'm seventeen years old, and since last week I am an orphan ... my parents went a day out, but ... they never came back. I spent days crying, I locked myself in my room while my grandmother keep the house a little in track. She also arranged everything for the funeral, while I only have dropped tears on my bed. I also have a brother .. his name is Logan Jones, he is five years old ... I should probably take care of him now .. I wonder where we will end up .._

_But there was something very special, the day after the funeral, the day that changed my life and that of my friends, if you want to know you should read on, because I'm going to tell my story, you can decide whether the story itself is true or not ... but me and my friends can retell it at least .._

_And maybe someday, it get a beautiful fairy tale by telling from generation to generation, and remains our magical story forever in this world._

_**CHAPTER ONE:** A New beginning, in a new world._

"Ella! Please, come out! You sit there for five days .. "I heard my best friend/secret crush calling behind my door ...  
"Suzuno, go away! I do not want to go to the funeral " I yelled back.  
"And what about Logan? Ella he needs you, you know that then, you are family, and should be there for each other .. "  
"What do you know about it!" I shouted with all the strength I had, but I immediately regretted my words, my best friend was also a orphan, and lived in a orphanage, he had already lost his parents at the age of six , and he of thousands people could tell me what to do now ...  
He had white hair, with locks, that pointed to the right, he had gray-green eyes, and was mostly quiet, you cannot excite him quickly, and he is not easily surprised .. the exact opposite of me, I looked more like my other friend, Nagumo, we are quickly burnt, and usually reply ... so what could I laugh with those two ... but I did not really thought about those moments at the moment, I thought only the moments with my parents ... and that I'm going to see them never again.

Suddenly I heard a rustling at the door, I sat up and looked at the door, and I saw how Suzuno walked inside ... he was sat down beside me on bed, but only a few inches away from me, so I began to blush . And I became even redder as he looked me straight in the eye, but I forgot his eyes ... ...  
It seemed as if a movie was playing in his eyes, a movie with our memories, no! all my memories.

I could not help, but the tears in my eyes, became more, and I was just so deep staring into his eyes that I didn't even noticed that he leaned forward and began the hug me firmly ...  
"You know?" He said softly .. "In such times, a simple hug can do more than a million words .."  
I relaxed in his arms, and he had quite right, his eyes and his hug, makes me much more better than all those people who had nagged hours at my head ... it was clear to me, Suzuno was my number one, along with my brother of course ...

In a few minutes he let me go, but he kept looking into my eyes ...  
"Why don't you and Logan come with me? we have a room in Sun Garden, and maybe you won't feel so alone anymore .. "  
"If it could, I think, that is best for Logan .."  
"Sure you can, and if not, then you sleep with me and Nagumo in the room .."  
"Okay ..."  
"Well, go get your bag, I'm gonna pick Logan!" And he gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. And my head was red ... immediately  
He was almost out the door, until I cried, "Suzuno ... thank you!"  
He turned and gave me a sweet gentle smile, then turned back and walked away ..

I started to get as much as possible in my bag of course clothes, underwear, etc. ...  
Also some personal items, such as pictures of my parents, and I had found some letters from when I was little ... the tears were in my eyes again, but this time I kept them on.

After a while I heard screams coming from downstairs ...  
"LOGAN!, Come on! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! " I heard Suzuno screaming, and because I know my brother he stuck his tongue out at him now ..." LOGAAAAN! "I heard again, until suddenly my brother came running inside, the door opened with a big bang, and my brother ran into my hands ...  
"Ella ... Suzuno says we go with him, is that right?" He said with almost tears in his eyes ..  
"Yes that's right .." I replied ..  
"B-But I don't want that! I want... I want to stay with mom and dad ... "  
"Logan, mom and dad are gone, you know that .."  
"Yes ... but ... but ... I DO NOT WANT THAT!" He cried, and he buried his face in my shirt ...  
"Logan, we go to Sun Garden, Suzuno and Nagumo live there too, their also lost their mom and dad, and Suzuno only meant it good ..." I told him as I stroked his head, to calm him .. I saw that Suzuno stood in the doorway, listing to our brother/sister conversation, he had a small smile on his face, probably because I finally talked openly about the situation in front of Logan ..

Yep, Suzuno Nagumo have gone through the same as we do now, only they were all alone, no granny no brother or sister ... and then they got dumped in an orphanage ... and I think that was the best that could happen to them ...  
I know that Suzuno had wandered alone around the streets for a year, and then he came to Sun Garden, and Nagumo was adopted about half a year, but he was so mistreated, that he got placed back, yes they had it a lot worse than us ...  
"That's not true .." Suzuno said, as if he had read my thoughts now he had at least seen my facial expression, otherwise he would not say that ..  
He walked towards us, and knelt before us on the ground .. "Lose your parents is the same for everyone, it leaves a big black hole, but there are always people around you who can fill that hole, and friends are an important part of that process, and whatever you have to remember is ... "He closed his eyes, then he opened them again, he looked at the ground, his eyes twinkled and had very friendly appearance ..

"And what should we remember?" Logan asked curiously ...  
"That your parents will never leave .." He looked up and he put his finger on Logan's chest ...  
"They will never depart from the heart ... they will still be there for you in difficult times and will always give you courage .."  
Logan looked with wonder at Suzuno, his eyes were wide open, and he was beaming .. it made Suzuno a little nervous ...  
"That is so COOL!" He said what made me and Suzuno made laugh ...  
"Maybe, but it's true!" Suzuno said when he had finished laughing ... Logan started talking nonsense and Suzuno and I were not really listening, no ... we just looked at each other with a smile on our face. . Suddenly he stood up ..

"Shall we go then! Our ride is waiting outside .. "he said, while he appears three helmets, back from the door ...

And now he had completely taken over Logan, he was now, Logan's favorite friend of Ella ...  
The cases were picked up later ...

When they came out there were two motors, and Nagumo leaned against his red motorcycle .. "Did someone ordered a lift? Here!" He said as we walked up to him ...  
"I heard you come with us!"  
"Yes, if you do not mind that," I said back ..  
"REALLY? The more the better anyway, especially you .. "he said as he gave me a smile ..  
"WOOOW!" We heard from our right where Logan was ... with his nose pressed against Nagumo gleaming motor  
"Haha, cool huh!" Nagumo said he lifted Logan in the motor ...  
"Shall we go for a little racing then?" He said, and Logan nodded fiercely yes! It seemed like the smile on his face would never go away ...  
They did their helmets, and Nagumo said we would see them at Sun Garden again, and left us, as we saw how he raced down the street ...

"Shall we go to ma'am?" Suzuno said while he handed me the helmet as a true gentleman ... I had bit of a giggle because of it ... and then we walked to his deep sea blue motorcycle ... I actually did not dare and remained there but stand, until I suddenly felt two hands on my hips, which lifted me gently on the motor ...  
"You're not afraid of it?" Suzuno said in a teasing way ...  
"NO! It is only the first time ... "  
"The first time yes?! Well then I do my best extra ... we will go through the forest? That's a nicer ride ... "  
"Y-Y-Yes is good ..."  
"Okay," he said and gave me one of his perfect smile ... he crawled before me on the bike ...  
"You have to hold me tight, promises?" He said ...  
I hit my arms around him, a pressed firmly .. "Promises!"  
"Good! But first your helmet on princess, safety is going for a beautiful coupe ... "  
"Oh yeah, haha almost forgot," I said as I again got red cheeks ...  
When I had my helmet on, he did just check it and then he did his own helmet, I hit my arms again with a strong grip around him and then he started the motor ...

And after a while we were in the forest and Suzuno was right, it was beautiful there, we drove along the great waterfall, and raced at the same speed as a deer ... it look like we did a race game with it, and we won, it felt like I had ended in a fairy tale ... and after a while he stopped, we were now on top of the waterfall and he put his motorcycle to a tree and then pulled me along to the edge, he held my hand tightly, probably to be sure I would not fall off the cliff  
"Time for a little break," he said as he sat down with his legs over the edge I must admit I had kind of heights at that time .. that's why I sat down very close to Suzuno, still holding hands with him...  
The sun was almost down, so the horizon had beautiful colors ... I looked to the right and saw his eyes reflected the sun, and suddenly he looked at me too ... he was so sweet and beautiful .. I was so drowned in his eyes, and just wanted to throw out that I liked him for years! But I still did not do it, I wanted to say something but he beat me to it ...

"Ella? ... I-I -I have to say something ... "he whispered as something almost ...  
"Say! You know that you can say everything to me! "  
"Ella, I love you!" He put his hand on my cheek and leaned slightly forward ... and then he did something I dreamed of for years .. he kissed me! His soft lips pressed to mine, his hand went back, and combed through my hair .. he moved his mouth and I followed ... then he slowly slid his tongue in, and I loved it ... he did it so gently and sweet, and our tongues danced in our mouths, the air coming out of his nose to breathe was warm, and gave me a good feeling ... and there we were at a waterfall, while the orange sun shone between us ...

* * *

**That's it, I write the story also in Dutch! So if you're from Holland, then yeah! You can choose!... haha**

**If you liked it, or not! P please leave a review :)!**


	2. A New Person to Live for!

_"So were where we? Oh yes, we were kissing ... yes that kiss I remember like it was yesterday, you would probably want to know what was going to happen .. I'm not going to tell you, I have no fancy ..._

_NO kidding! This was one of the most beautiful moments in my life, of course I'm going to tell you that ..._  
_Here it is! .. :) "_

* * *

It seemed like I was flying along with him, hand in hand, through pink and red clouds, he gave me butterflies in my stomach, purely by that kiss, that great, soft, sweet kiss ... the kiss that I wanted for so long, and now I got it ... and 'wow' what was that kiss good ...

Suzuno withdrew, but looked into my eyes ... "You know? You're the most beautiful and sweetest girl I know, Ella perhaps you want to be my girlfriend? "He said, while a red color appeared on his cheeks... you could tell he was shy, but he remained looking in my eyes.

I couldn't help it, but I got a big smile on my face ...  
"YESS! Of course, you don't want to know how long I've been wanting that! ".. I cried and I gave him a hug, I pressed him tightly against me, so I felt him .. I felt his body against mine, his head on my shoulder, and my head on his shoulder .. I felt his warm breath on my neck, when he began to give me kisses there .. his soft lips pressed against my neck, and I began to caress him on his back. From his hug I could feel that he was quite muscular ...  
"I love you, Suzuno .." I whispered ..  
"I love you a lot more Ella!" He whispered back ..  
"Why" I asked him, I wanted to test him, why he liked me, why would he like me ... I'm not exactly the most beautiful girl walking on this earth ... and Suzuno could get any girl he wanted ...  
"Why? ... should I tell you why? "  
"Yeah," I said curious ..  
"Okay .. but then you have to listen good .. "  
"I'm listening!"  
"Okay ...

I like your smile ...  
I like your vibe ...  
I like your style ...  
But that's not why I love you ...

I like the way you're such a star, But that's why I love you ...

You are so beautiful... but that's not why I love you ...

I'm not sure you know, that the reason I love you is...

You... just ... you ...  
Yeah the reason I love you...  
is all that we've been through...

That's why I love you..

Ella I love you, because you are Ella .. and no one else! "

I looked at him ... that was so sweet ... there felt serious a tear down my face, no one had ever said something so sweet to me ...  
"Suzuno! You are so sweet! I love you so much, "I said as I gave him a sweet kiss on his mouth ..  
Then he stood up, he reached his hand out to me, and I grabbed it ...  
Then he gave his back ..  
"Just jump!" He said ...  
"I can walk that little way ..." I said back ... "I know, but I want to show you something, but then you've to climb on my neck ..."  
I did what he said, and after a while I sat on his neck ... he walked a little further and said, "look over the trees around, to the left .."  
"I see noth ~ ... Woooow! "I said as I looked at the beautiful area ... it was so beautiful ... there was another waterfall on our left ... with a rainbow over it, and there were lots of beautiful flowers and trees ... it was really beautiful. . you know, like a picture from a book ... a fantasy world ... it looked like one... so beautiful ...  
"Nice huh!" He told me when he noticed that I was staring ...  
"Y-Yes it is beautiful ..."  
Then he suddenly walked away, and put me down on the motor, and gave me a helmet ... "shall we go back, it's getting dark ..."  
I did not want to go back, I never wanted to go back, I wanted to stay there forever with Suzuno .. that was from now on, our place ..  
"Yes is good .." I said with great difficulty .. he lifted my head and gave me a kiss .. "It doesn't mean you've lost me, when we're out of here .." he said, as if he read my thought seriously, he made me a little scared, this was the second time ...  
"Can read your minds or something?" I asked him with a surprised face ...  
"No, but your face is just to easy to read ..." he said, while a smile appeared on his face, he crawled back on the bike and we drove away from this paradise ...

...

After a while we arrived at Sun Garden ... I had been there before, so I knew the way...  
I walked into the dining room, and saw that all orphans, including Logan and Nagumo sat at the table ... I knew the most orphans, they were all nice .. such as:  
Reina, An, Clara, Atsuishi, Netsuha, Hiroto and much more ... we walked hand in hand, creating some people started staring at us and I could just feel that Suzuno now had a red head, I found it really kinda cute ...

We sat down next to Nagumo and Logan ...  
"Hey Hey, that took a while, has Suzuno finally told you that he likes you?" Nagumo said as he gave a teasing look to Suzuno ...  
"Yes, he did, and I'm very happy," I said as I turned and Suzuno gave a soft kiss on his cheek ..  
Leaving a few at the table began to whistle ..  
"Seriously guys, don't be so childish ... didn't you guys ever had a kiss from a girl .." said Hitomiko, when she walked inside with the food ...  
"Haha I never had .." Netsuha said proud... as if he should be proud of it ..  
Kurione grabbed his head and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth ..  
"Whaha, now you had one!" She said as Netsuha's head became a bright red color ... what made whole Sun Garden laughed like crazy ..  
"Netsuha, you just kissed ... and how did that feel?" Teased Atsuishi ..  
Netsuha gave him a deadly look, with still a red head, and began to eat his food...  
Just like the rest of the table ...

...

After dinner we sat with the three of us on the cough, I brought Logan to bed and had thanked Hitomiko for letting us stay here ...  
"So, you are a real couple now?" Nagumo asked curiously ..  
"Yes we are, right Suzuno?" I said as I looked at Suzuno with a sweet smile ...  
Suzuno was leaning back in the cough, and suddenly came up ..  
"Certainly," he said as he gave me a kiss ...  
"Yes, I get it, I have to go .. I'll see if Logan is still awake, which is much more fun than you! "Nagumo said as he got up and walked away ...  
"He didn't have to go away .." I said as I looked surprised in the direction where Nagumo disappeared ..  
"No, he did not, but now we have the whole room for us alone .." Suzuno said, as he again began to kiss me ...  
His tongue slid slowly inward, and began to examine the inside of my mouth ... this time he kissed a little faster than last time, something fervently .. I liked it ... he leaned forward so I was lying on the couch on my back, and Suzuno on top of me ... his hands slid down my sides .. and he began to caress me gently, with his tongue still my mouth was investigating ... and guys can't multitask they say ...

That went on for a while, until we both gasped for air and sat up straight ... we sat back and Suzuno hit an arm around me ... "hey you know?... Tomorrow is the funeral ..." he said, what made my mood from cheerful, to sad ..  
"But Ella, me and Nagumo are there for you," he said to cheer me up ...  
"I know" I said and I laid my head against him ... and after a while I fell asleep ...  
Suzuno lifted me to his bed, and lay down beside me, he hit his arms around me, and before we knew it we slept in each other's arms ...

* * *

**That was it, I know, it's a short and boring chapter ... I couldn't think of anything better ...  
I still hope that you leave a review ...  
Hope you liked it ...**


	3. Hide and Seek

**Kim****: Hello guys****! Here is a new chapter…**

**Nagumo: Yeah and I'm going to tell you, because this is going mine POV *evil smirk***

**Ella: Hey why does he tell the story?!**

**Kim: Because, you can't explain it...**

**Nagumo: And I'm a better teller then you... **

**Ella: *Turns into a devil* You think!? Just wait Nagumo, because next chapter is my turn again...**

**Nagumo: *Hides behind Suzuno* Tell her something, she's your girlfriend!**

**Suzuno: *sweat dropped* Only in the story, you nitwit...**

**Me: Yeah because here he's is my boyfriend!**

**Suzuno: NO!**

**Kim: *cries in corner***

**Nagumo: Well I hope you like this chapter.. hehe**

**Ella: I don't...**

**Nagumo: Ella, you are such a ******

**Ella: Well, you are a **** too!**

**Suzuno: Well, She hopes you like it! *points to Kim, who's still crying like a baby***

**Kim: I will die alone... *get's up!* Well I hope you like it, just like Suzuno said...:D**

* * *

**NAGUMO'S POV:**

That goddamned couple, so annoying.. Today we going to the funeral, so away with that irritating, because I have to be here for Ella and Logan...

I walked down, to the dinner table, and as I guessed, no Suzuno and no Ella, but!... Logan was present.. wow what was that boy hyper so early in the morning, guess he forgot all about the funeral...

"Nagumo! Will you play hide and seek with me!" he said while he hang on my pants, that almost fall off (0_O)

"Logan, let's eat first.."

"Okay, and after that, will you play with me?!"

"If you let go off my pants, then I will play a game with you!"

And he immediately let go off me and ran to the table... I let out a huge sign, an went to sit on my usual spot...

'_still better, then that lovey dovey stuff from Suzuno and Ella'_ I thought as I grabbed some food on the table...

Suddenly Suzuno and Ella came walk in...hand...in...hand... bah I'm disgusted..however I'm happy for them...

"Good morning!" they both said while they sat down in front of me, so I could watch them the whole time, as if I would like that...

" 'Morning!" I replied...

"Well you look grumpy!" Suzuno said to me...

And my only reaction was a death glare and "..."

I pulled myself together and started to talk again... "He Ella, How you feeling, because today is the...you know...funeral.." and I scratched the back of my head, because I actually thought it was hard to come up with such a subject...

She looked down at her plate, and I looked at Suzuno, who almost turned into a devil, I thought he was ready to kill, though I don't know why, I was just asking...

"Y-Yeah I'm fine... do you know how Logan is doing, because I was a little busy with..uhm..you know~.."

"Yeah I know why you was busy.."I said as I gave Suzuno a look, who's head was kinda red by now.. "But I think he's fine, he was able to pull my pants almost to the ground, and he got me playing hide and seek in the morning, what is rare because normally I'm kinda death in the early morning.. and if you look at your right, you can see how he's is bordering Hiroto, Atsuishi and Netsuha."

We looked at the direction of Logan, who was talking non-stop and Atsuishi and Netsuha almost pulled their hair out their head, and Hiroto..well..I think... he wanted to go back to bed...because that's how he looked right now...because of my sight, I had to laugh and not only me, also Suzuno and Ella had the giggles...

"That looks like my brother yeah!" Ella laughed...

After a while I was done eating, I stood up, with my plate and turned around... were stood Logan and he scared the shit out of me... damn that boy was sneaky...

"Should we play now!?" he asked very inpatient...

"I bring my plate to the dishwasher and then I come out side, but..." I suddenly got a evil idea.. "Why don't you ask Suzuno and Ella to, I mean, playing hide and seek with two people isn't much fun is it?"

"GOOD IDEA!" he said as he ran off..

I walked to the kitchen, as...slowly...as..I..could, and cleaned a bit. Also that was rare, normally I'm so lazy, and now I was CLEANING!(0.0)

But okay, as I walked back, I saw how Suzuno had a hard time with Logan..probably because I know that Suzuno can't easily say NO! Ella against it, was watching the scene with a big smile on her face, and she was sitting in a relax chair as if she was watching a movie, okay... I have to admit, it really looked funny, how Suzuno tried to say no, but Logan cut him off all the time, because well, he won't stop talking...

I walked over to Ella.. "See you enjoying it?" I said while I sit down next to her...

"Ohw you don't know, how much I enjoy this!" she said still with the big smile on her face..

"How are you and Suzuno doing?" I asked her...

"We're fine!" she said as she gave me a sweet smile.. "How is it in your love life?"

"W-Well, U-Uhm..just...normal!" I said while a little blush appeared in my face...

"Now then! We are going to surge a nice girl for you, I mean, Suzuno and I talked about it, and we are trying to surge a girl for you... of well, together with you of course hehe!"

"That's sweet, but I think I can do it alone!"

"Yeah that's okay, if you need help, I got a nice friend!" and she winked at me...

"-_-"

"I just say it!"

"I know"

"then why you react like~.."

"NAGUMO! LET'S PLAY!" Logan screamed

"Oh god!" I replied on that, and Suzuno walked behind Logan.. he didn't looked very happy...

"See your joining!" I said to him..

"Yeah...-_-'"

"You just could have say no..." Ella said to him..

"You might not know how...how..."

"how?" what?" I defiantly asked..

"You know...Logan and... his.. well... NEVER MIND!"

"Hahaha I thought it was quite amusement!" Ella said..

"HA-HA-HA Funny..." Suzuno replied on a sarcastic way..

"What are you talking about, stop it let's play.." and Logan grabbed the two of us and pushed us to a pillar and said: "I'm the seeker!" and he smiled...

"Okay!" we replied unison, and we gave each other a death glare because of it..

"10...9...8...7..."

"W-Wait you are already counting!?" I turned around and saw Suzuno running away.. "I'M GONNA WIN LOSER!" he said as he surged for a good hide spot...

My jaw dropped.. _'So he wants a fight, he can get it!'_ I thought and ran to my usual hide spot.. it was behind the barn, you could get on the roof and hide behind it, I always won with that... Suzuno and I came up with it when we were kids... I climbed on the roof, what was harder then when we were kids...

"4...3...2..." I heard... so I had to hurry, but when I heard: "1... I'm coming!" I was on the roof, on my back looking at the sky... and let out a sign of relieve... suddenly I felt someone pushing me.. "Find your own hide spot monkey!" someone whispered, I looked at my right and saw Suzuno lying next to me... "No you go away!"

"I was here thirst.."

"So I had it planned from the beginning.."

"So did i!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"yeah!"

And I pushed him so hard that he almost felt from the roof.. but he held himself right on time.. he stood up and screamed: "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

So I stood up to.. "YOU WERE ANNOYING THAT'S WHY!" and then he pushed me back, what made me fall backwards, and my head was hanging over the edge.. "NOW IT'S WAR!" I screamed when I got up.. "JUST AS I WISHED TULIP HEAD!"

"DON'T CALL ME TULIP HEAD, IT'S A FLAME, ICE PRINCESS!" I screamed when I tackled him.. I gave him a big punch on his cheek, but somehow we rolled and when he was on top of me, he gave me punch too.. and it hurts, he might be a ice princess, but he was muscular, and his hits hurts.. just a reason to show him my muscles... but we kept rolling and rolling and then... we didn't felt the roof anymore... **'BAMMM!'** we heard and felt, and we fell on the ground behind the barn.. in the bushes... but when I opened my eyes, and so did Suzuno, I realized I lay on top of him, while our lips crashed... so we looked like: (0.O) (o.O)

And then... **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** We screamed... I immediately got off him, and wiped my lips, just like Suzuno.. "YOU KISSED ME! YOU ASSHOLE!" he screamed to me... "WELL YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED!"

"NO THAT WAS YOU!"

"NO THAT WAS YOU !"

Suddenly he tackled me again.. and he punched me in the face again.. but I was fighting back..

Suddenly we heard laugh behind us... we stopped fighting, and looked at the direction of the laughs... it were Ella, Logan, Reina, Atsuishi, Netsuha, An and Hiroto.. we were laughing like freaks..

And our heads were as red as my hair... they probably saw everything...

"THIS IS...HAHAHAHA..BETTER THEN HIDE AND SEEK!" Logan laughed like a total freak...

"THIS IS GOLD WORTH!" Netsuha screamed...

And the rest just laughed like idiots.. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-_-' -_-'

"I'm gonna wash my mouth! And I think, I'm going to surge for a mouth wash..."

"NO!" we heard a mad voice saying...

"we looked behind the fools who were still laughing on the ground.. were stood a mad Hitomiko...

"You guys will sit down and I get a ice pack.. because you two fight again... and your full off bruises... and... YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK!" we sighted and walked to a chair while Hitomiko walked inside for two ice packs..

"I hoped she leaved it with the ice packs.."

"me too!" I said while I sighted very deep...

Suddenly..everything around me became black... and a little light came closer and closer.. and suddenly I was surrounded by white... the white slowly turned into a beautiful landscape... there were islands, but it was weird because they were flooding in the air... one had a waterfall and I rained on a other islands, I sure had to say that it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen... suddenly I heard a huge roar... I looked above me, were a huge dragon flow above me heading for one of the island... I have to say I almost pied my pants, that thing was.. well looked pretty dangerous, he only had to opened his mouth and it was bye bye Nagumo... I followed the dragon with my eyes, but suddenly my eyes felt on something else... it was a girl standing a few feet's away from... she had beautiful long golden hair... and light blue eyes.. and her eyes twinkled... she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... I started to walk to her... "Hey! Do you know where I am?" I gently asked her...

"We are waiting for you, and your friends..." she said while she closed her eyes.. "W-What do you mean?" I asked her while I wanted to lay a hand on her shoulder, but once I touched her everything faded away, and I slowly saw Suzuno and Ella hanging over me... they shacked me back and forth.. screaming my name.. "NAGUMO!"

"Thank god, Nagumo you waked up!" Ella screamed while she hugged me..

"Dude what happened, did I really hit you that hard?" Suzuno asked with kinda worry in his voice.. but I was just as confused as him.. and I still remembered the girl... and her words... "We are waiting for you and your friends.." I softly said... "What are you saying?" Ella asked me...

"O-Ohw nothing.." I said while I felt really embarrassed. I decided not to tell them what I saw, because they would just laugh at me...

Then Hitomiko came walk outside.. "W-What happened!" she said while she saw me on the ground, and she hurried over to her...

"I think Suzuno hit me harder than I thought..." and then everyone gave a angry look at him... "I'm sorry... but hit me hard to" he defended himself...

After a while everyone left the two of us alone.. because well we were grounded, and she said that we had to sit in my room, for as long as we didn't apologized to each other, and I think that will take a while, because we are both stubborn...

"Are you sick or something?" Suzuno suddenly asked me...

"No why?"

"Well... I never punched you unconscious, so I think it had another reason, so tell me.." he said with a serious face..

"You won't believe me, If I tell you!"

"Try?"

"okay... but promise me you won't laugh.."

"promise.."

"I think it was a sort of prediction.."

"About what?"

"Uhm.. I don't know, but a saw a total different world, with dragons and floating islands, and there was a girl with golden hairs, and she said... 'We are waiting for you and your friends' I don't know what it means, but I looked so real... it sounds really unbelievable... but it think it was true.."

"No, I kinda believe you!" he said to me.. what made me shocked a little...

"Why?"

"because I dream about the same world, almost every day, I'm there with Ella and you.. so... it kinda resembles.."

"Yeah.. but what does it means?"

"I don't know!?"

* * *

**Nagumo: that was it, and did you liked it?:D**

**Ella: I didn't **

**Nagumo: I wasn't talking to you..**

**Kim: *cries* Ella you didn't liked it? You won't get to tell the next chapter!**

**Ella: WHAT!?**

**Kim: Own fault..**

**Nagumo: WHAHA You deserve it Ella, but who will, will I get it?**

**Kim: No, I think it's Suzuno's turn...**

**Nagumo/Ella: JAW DROPPED**

**Suzuno: Jeeej**

**Kim: Will you now be my boyfriend? *winks with eyes***

**Suzuno: NEVER!**

**Kim: *cries in corner again***

**Nagumo/Ella/Suzuno: -_-'**

**Kim: Please leave a *sob* review.. you would cheer me up, if you did that...**

**Nagumo: She is hopeless...**

**Kim: Nagumo... cheer me up...**

**Nagumo: No!**

**Kim: Nobody likes me *looking down.***

**Suzuno: Don't mind them, they are just... weird... well Kim hopes, that you liked it and let her know if you liked it or not, flames are allowed, but give her something she can work on..**

**Kim: Just like I wanted to say... SEE YA ALL!:D**


	4. The Frog From SkarT

**Nagumo: WARNING Kim is going nuts!:P**

**Kim: :O Not true!**

**Ella: Yes you are...**

**Kim: I'm Just very hyper, because I finally have free from work...FOR FOUR WEEKS...:D**

**Nagumo: Then why are you jumping around like a freak...**

**Kim: Because about five days, I will go to Italy to vacation!:D So I'm hypeeeer!**

**Suzuno: Can we go on with the story!?**

**Kim: Yeah...yeah... uhm, Oh yeah Suzuno, you are going to tell it!**

**Suzuno: I know, that's why I wanted to go on with the story :D**

**Kim: *sweat dropped* you three are too egoistic ...**

**Nagumo/Suzuno/Ella: WE ARE NOT!**

**Kim: Well you are now.. however... I hope you like the story :D**

**Suzuno: Yeah I hope you like it...**

**Nagumo/Ella: NO!**

**Suzuno: *sweat dropped* -_-**

* * *

**SUZUNO'S POV:**

Stupid Nagumo, and his fights and that...okay I won't call it kiss, that's too embarrassing... I call it crash... but well with that strange world or something... I think it's also some prediction, just don't know about what... well we will see.

Now I hope Nagumo will say 'sorry' soon, because the funeral is about two hours... and it's so boring here... And there is no way I will say sorry first..pff

"He Suzuno?" he suddenly asked me..

"Yeah?"

"Well... uhm...never mind."

"It's about that.. dream, or something right?"

"Yeah.. it's just.. I think it's weird, we see exact the same, and we both hear that they are waiting, maybe we should go there. But I don't know a place here on earth, with floating islands or dragons!"

"-_-"

"What?!"

"I don't think it's on earth.."

"Then where should it be?

"Why you ask me, and don't know... I think something like a other dimension..."

"You read too much books!"

"I DON'T! I'm just thinking.."

"Think something realistic then!"

"Why do I have to do it, you can think too... ohw wait... I forgot you have brains as big as a raisin!"

"HEY I CAN THINK! YOU BOOKWORM!"

"OH YEAH! I'M A BOOKWORM, THEN WHAT ARE YOU? A GAME ADDICT!"

"OH YEAH!?"

"YEAH!"

Suddenly we heard something at the window, we were almost with our noses pressed to each other and turned around to the sound...

"**(O.O) (O.O)"**

"What's that?" Nagumo asked me...

"Why you ask me, I don't know a book that describes something like... that..." I confused asked...

"I knew it, you bookworm.." he whispered in the hope that that creature didn't heard it, or even moved...

Do you want to know how it look... well it was like a big cat, no dog, no wait... more like a horse... OKAY WHATEVER... it had two sharp ears... and had dirty warts all over his body, what was brown/green btw... it had black eyes, as if it had no soul and he had the tongue of a snake... it quite scared me, because when he stood up, we saw that he had arms and legs just like us... it was disgusting...

Wait! I know how it looked, it looked like a huge FROG! Mixed with the cat, dog and horse... hehe

Suddenly that thing, started to move towards us..

"U-Uhm, Nagumo what do we do?!" I said as I looked at him... he looked back and screamed: **"RUUUUUNNN!"** and before I knew he was gone... and I ran after him... with that thing following us.. we wanted to run out the door that was open, and Nagumo almost reached it when suddenly the door locked.. and Nagumo crashed against it... I'm sorry, it wasn't the time to laugh, but it looked to funny..

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed...

"SHUT IT ICE PRINCESS!" Nagumo angrily screamed whit a tomato head...

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I continued to laugh on the ground.. rolling like a little kid..

"Uch-Uch" we heard from our backs, and it was the big frog, it coughed sarcastic..

"Do I have your attention!" it said...

I stood up next to Nagumo, both with our jaws hit against the floor...

"I-I-It talked!" I said startled...

"Now, Now that was a little rude, don't you think?!" it talked again..

Now, we were frozen, didn't say anything.. just...frozen, with our eyes almost popping out our heads..

"Okay, you can say one mean thing again before I~.." and then it stopped talking...

"B-B-Before what?" Nagumo stuttered..

"Well, you can't reach the SkarT, so I have to...kill you two.."

**(O.o) (o.O) **

"WHAHAHAAHA!" we laughed..

"Serious, who paid you to do this?" I asked when I wiped some tears from my eyes.

"Yeah, and that costume.. it's so real dude!" Nagumo laughed...

But I shocked a little when he let appear a huge sword... Nagumo was still laughing, but I patted on his shoulder, so he looked up... and also he shocked, and immediately stopped laughing..

"Well, we know it now... you can stop acting!" I kinda shocked said, because that sword looked really...sharp.

"What's acting? I tried my best to understand your languages, don't make it me any harder!" it said..

"W-W-What?" Nagumo asked really confused.. that dumbass..

"Well get your swords ready!" it said..

"Okay, what the fock dude... what are you talking about... we don't have any swords.. stop talking nonsense!" I said...

"Okay now I am confused.. why do you want to fock?" It replied...

...

I fall anime style, Nagumo against it, was laughed like a complete idiot again...

"DON'T LAUGH GET YOUR SWORDS!" it angrily screamed to us..

"We don't have swords... that what he tried to say!" Nagumo giggled as he pointed at me, and I nodded yes.

"Huh? No swords, then I most have the wrong persons... one with white hair and one with red hair... or what they called, Suzuno Fuusuke and Nagumo Haruya... you two should be the Hold Keepers.."

"What are Hold Keepers..." I asked him...

"Ice and Fire... are you sure you're not it, he even has a flame on his head!" he said while he pointed at Nagumo's hair...

"HA- I TOLD YOU IT LOOKED LIKE A FLAME!" Nagumo screamed in my ear...

"-_-" I replied... "Thanks now I'm DEAF!"

And that thing sweat dropped... like a HUGE sweat drop..

"Well if you are it, or not, you saw me so you must die.." he said when he grabbed himself together...

"Well it's not like we just gonna fall death.." Nagumo replied, as if he really had brains as big as a raisin...

"Nagumo, you~... he means that he is going to kill us!"

"Ooooohw.. that doesn't sounds nice~... wait KILL!"

"You are really slowly in thinking you know.."

"Just wait, because I'm gonna kill you before that thing, and then it's his turn.."

"Why would he kill me, if I'm already death, Nagumo that doesn't make any sense.."

"Your right, what did I say again?"

"Raisin head.."

"Since when do you call me raisin head, I thought it was tulip head?!"

"As you wish!"

"That was stupid..."

"Yeah kinda!"

"Maybe I really have a raisin as brains.. I should get it checked.."

"I heard there is a perfect clinic, somewhere in town.."

"Will you join me?"

"No, I don't need it.."

"Maybe they can help you, with your lovey-dovey problem.."

"I DON'T HAVE THAT!"

"Yes you do"

"Am not"

"Are Too"

"Why do you say are too? then you say you have that problem too?"

"Really!? I just thought that it sounds nice.."

"-_-"

"What, it sounds good right.." Nagumo asked the big frog...

"Well he is right is sounds nice~.. What are you talking about... I'm gonna kill you two, don't you want to say anything useful, instead of this weird girls conversation!"

"It's hard to come up with a good conversation with something like him!" I said as I pointed to Nagumo, who's veins popped out his head..

"OH YEAH, THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE SO PERFECT!" He screamed..

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"WELL, MY BRAINS ARE A LITTLE CONFUSED BECAUSE OF THE HUGE FROG IN FRONT OF US!"

"It really looks like a frog he!?" and we both gave that thing a look...

"Yeah, his eyes and stuff.."

"WHO DO YOU CALL FROG, YOU'RE THE UGLY ONES!" it screamed back..

"WE ARE NOT UGLY, HAVEN'T YOU SEEN THE WARTS ON YOU BODY!" Nagumo screamed back..

"That's called fashion!"

"Where on the moon!?" I sarcastically said...

"No! On SkarT!"

"What is SkarT?" Nagumo asked..

"Well you have earth, and we call our world SkarT~... Why do I explain this... you guys make my head explode.."

"Good, just what we wanted!" I said...

"Get ready!" I said...

"For what?" Nagumo asked... but his answer was obvious... the frog pulled his sword and ran to us...

(0_0) (0_0)

"Now we're death.." I said, while I looked at Nagumo... but something was weird... Nagumo's eyes turned red... and they shined, while a red glow surrounded him...

"N-Nagumo are you alright?" I asked him... and then he looked at me... and his eyes were completely scarlet... the frog came closer and closer... and suddenly I felt my body getting cold.. well not really cold... I could handle it... I rubbed my eyes, and there came also a glow from my eyes, only this glow was blue, and suddenly my body gave light.. just like Nagumo...and also this glow was blue... I felt some power, from my heart, heading to my right arm.. and when I looked down, I saw a sword in my hands...

Nagumo to had a sword... it were really nice swords, not a normal one, but these swords were very big and were kinda nice looking.. Nagumo and I stood with our mouth full of teeth's

The frog stopped moving... and then it smirked.. "I knew you were the Hold Keepers!" it said, what made us even more startled.. and then it attacked again.. my body moved on his own, as if I was possessed... and I guess Nagumo too, because we made the exact the same move, on the same time... with one big swing we slip the frog in two parts, and it disappeared in the air, as if I was made out of dust...

"Weeeiiirrrddd..." Nagumo said, when also our swords, and glows faded away..

"Indeed, but it went easier then it thought.." I replied..

"Yeah and it was kinda cool, a huge frog with a big mouth, suddenly we have sword and with one swing we killed it... focking AWESOME" Nagumo screamed...

* * *

**Ella: This**

**Nagumo: Chapter**

**Suzuno: Really**

**Kim: SUCKS!**

**Nagumo: Hey Kim, you agree with us?**

**Kim: Yep! It really sucks, I'm sorry for everyone who read this chapter, because well...**

**Ella: Kim is just a weird person, who write shit..**

**Kim: *cries again* I know, but you could say it a little nicer though!**

**Suzuno: Say Kim, I thought you was planning to get us in that world on the second chapter, were on the forth now, you know?**

**Kim: Yeah.. Yeah.. I know.. I just keep delay it... but next chapter you will... if I didn't lose all my readers *Sob***

**Nagumo: I'm sure you did with this crabby chapter..**

**Ella: Guys, be nice for her...**

**Kim: you're not nice to.. but okay, it was a stupid chapter, but I will make a good one next time... at least I hope it will be good...**

**Ella: :O**

**Nagumo: Well, I hope you still liked it, even if Kim is thinking well... so dark right now! **

**Suzuno: Yeah she would really appreciate it if you leave a review!**

**Kim: You guys are stealing my lines! But if you have any tips, then pleaseeeee say me!:D**

**Everyone: SEE YA!;P**


	5. The Funeral

**Kim: Just as promised, they will finally arrive in the new world.**

**Suzuno: You sure took your time.. **

**Kim: Yeah why not, it will be a bigger story then I thought, but that doesn't matter right?**

**Nagumo: I don't know, there wasn't much action till now..**

**Kim: That's right that will come, not in this chapter yet, but it will later in the story, I'm not really good at writing action things..**

**Ella: you can't even write something else, so what's your point.. **

**Kim: *pretends to be deaf* Well I hope you like it, and have fun reading!:D ohw and I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story, I love you guys! And also thanks for the favorites and follows.. :D**

* * *

Black.. yep I'm in black right now.. I'm wearing a short black dress, I hate dresses, but okay, I get that I have the dress well on something like this, as respect...  
"Ella? Where are Suzuno and Nagumo? Have they still didn't say 'sorry'" An asked me..

"Well you know them, of course they haven't yet." I answered her..

"Yeah that's true!" Hiroto said.. "I'll go check on them.." and he walked away..

I sat down and let out a huge sigh... "What's wrong?" Reina asked me, while she sat down next to me..

"It's just that.. I don't want to go.." I answered her.

"I know how you feel, but I can tell you, that it's a huge relief once it's done."

"You had it to ne?"

"Yeah and in the beginning it's hard but, it's important you go! Only to say goodbye."

"Yeah, your right!"

"ELLAAAAAA!" I heard two boys screaming and when I turned around I saw Nagumo and Suzuno, both startled and exhausted, in front of me..

"You two look good, with those suits." I said to them, because well, it suited them well.. kinda sexy even...

"Uhm Ella? Do you know how I should tie this up?" Nagumo asked me while he pointed at his tie.

"Well... I have no idea!"

"You guys are hopeless, here let me help you!" Reina said and she tied his tie perfect.

"Wow thanks, were did you learn that?" Nagumo said to her.

"My family always wore dresses and suits, so I watched the technique from my dad." And she gave us a smile.

"And I think you need my help to?" she said to Suzuno who was totally tricked in his tie.

"Maybe..." he replied, while his tie almost choked him.

It took a while before Reina was able to release Suzuno from his tie but after some minutes Suzuno was also wearing a perfect tied up tie.

"Thanks Reina!" Suzuno thanked.

"Welcome, Now you should hurry up, because I guess you just flight your room, and didn't say sorry to each other, so if you even want to go you should be gone before Hitomiko sees you!"

"Almost forgot Hitomiko, Ella we wait for you at the car!" Suzuno said while he and Nagumo disappeared out of sight.

"Those boys, they're a pain in the ass sometimes." Reina sighted.

"Yeah but they can cheer you up as the best." An said who probably followed our whole conversation at the distance. "I mean, sometimes they act like two clowns.. and I don't think they do it on purpose." She added.

"I know, that why they are my best friends, they can always make me laugh, no matter what happened, I mean if they weren't around, I would probably still be crying in my room." I said.

"Yeah... but they can be annoying to, An? Do you remember that time, that they didn't stop fighting, and after a few hours just collapsed because they were too tired. That's also what they do, and that is annoying." Reina said.

"I remember, but their fights are also funny, just like that one a few hours ago, they end up kissing.. okay how funny is that.." An replied, and then we all laughed..

We talked a little further about Suzuno and Nagumo, we always end up laughing, good they weren't with us. And then I walked with Logan to the car, were Suzuno and Nagumo were waiting, both clearly bored... because Nagumo was lying on the grass next to the car counting blades of grass and Suzuno was leaning against the car throwing little rocks at Nagumo's head, what made him lose the count and then he started all over again.

"-_- those guys.." I sighted.

I released them from their boredom and we drove away, heading to the ceremony, I thought it was hard to held my tears, but after a while I wasn't even there anymore, I felt Suzuno's hand what squeezed mine sometimes, and I felt Nagumo's and on my shoulder, but I wasn't there, I stared in front of me, not listening to what they said.. my parents were gone and I had to except it. That's what this is all about, excepting that you will never see them again.

Suddenly I realized that everyone was gone, only Nagumo and Suzuno were standing next to me.

"Ella, we should go, it's getting dark." Nagumo said to me, and then it started to rain, and not just a little, it was pouring..

"Ella, come on, it is going to thunder." Suzuno said to me, but I kept on staring to my parents grave.

"Where is Logan?" I whispered asked.

"Logan is with your grandma inside, were the rest is." Suzuno replied.

"Yeah, and we should head their too." Nagumo said.

"I don't want to leave yet, let me here, you two can go."

"You really think we will let you here alone in the pouring rain.." Suzuno said while he took his black jacket out, and put it over my shoulders.. "You are only wearing a short dress Ella, you'll catch a cold like this!" and he wanted me to come with him, but something inside me said I had to stay.

"Okay if you don't want to go, then at least sit down, my legs are killing me." Nagumo said, as he slowly sank himself down to the ground. Suzuno went to stand behind me and pressed me down, so I ended up sitting on his lap.

"Ella, then at least let go of some tears, I swear that it will help." He said to me.

"I can't, I think I lost all my tears already." I replied. Then he wrapped his arms around me, and pressed me close against him.

"I think you have enough tears left, you just don't want to face them."

Okay AGAIN he read my mind, I think it's getting a little scary, but I'm not going to reply on that, he might be true, but I'm not going to admit that.

"No I can't read minds, for example I have no idea what he is thinking about, probably about food or something." Suzuno said while he pointed at Nagumo who's veins almost popped out of his head, but you could see he held himself. And he did it, he got me smiling while I never felt so bad before. I sure picked the right guy for myself.

Suddenly it began to thunder, and to hear it, it was right above us, and hard.

"Ella, we go now!" Nagumo ordered, ad he and Suzuno lifted me up and dragged my away. But then a light flash lighted up the whole place and we were surrounded by white, and then the hit.. because the flash hit the ground only a feet away from us, Suzuno protected me and I saw Nagumo turning his back to the light. When we could see again, I saw that the backs of Suzuno and Nagumo were hurt, the lightning cut their whole suit from the back into pieces and they even had some light burn wounds..

"That was luck." Suzuno said.

"LUCK!?" I screamed. "You two are baked, you whole backs are hurt."

"Well, it could have been worse, right?" Nagumo said.

"Yeah but still.." I replied. "Let me see your backs.."

"It's okay Ella, the rain cools it down, we have to get inside.." and Suzuno didn't even said it our another light flash hit the ground this time a little further, and another and another, we couldn't even move anymore, the whole ground began to shake and suddenly a purple light came toward us, it looked like a firefly, we looked at it full wonders.. and it came closer to me, my hand suddenly began to move, on his own.. and I touched it.. and instead of the white became everything black, and the purple firefly became bigger now it looked like a huge portal.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I..have...no..idea." they both replied in unison.

"Guys we should head back." Suzuno said, but when he turned around all we saw was black..

"Okay, but where should we head?" I asked.

"Guys why so boring, let's check what's on the other side!" Nagumo said as he walked closer to the portal.

"I don't know Nagumo, we don't know what there is, it could be dangerous." Suzuno replied and also he walked closer to the portal..

"Well, there is one way to find out." And Nagumo touched the portal.. but he couldn't get his hand out anymore. "uhm.. guys I'm stuck.." he said.

"Serious Nagumo, you and your stupid action.." and Suzuno tried to drag him out, but suddenly the portal pushed the two boys inside..

"SUZUNO, NAGUMO!" I screamed, but no rely.. "I guess I have no choice, those egg heads.." and also I jumped in the portal, and I landed in a worm whole with the most beautiful colours, I saw memories, but they weren't from me, no, they were from Nagumo and Suzuno..

Because I saw Suzuno, as little kid, wondering around the street, steeling food because he was starving, and getting followed by the police, sleep alone under the stars and shower in the forest under the waterfall..and I saw him pray for a better life...

And I saw Nagumo, with a family, but the father hit him, I saw him alone in a room, and I saw him running away followed by his that man.. I saw him dropping tears on his bed, and he prayed just like Suzuno, for a better life..

Then I saw my memories.. I saw my family and then I saw the police at our door, to tell about the accident, I saw my own face, from shock, and I saw myself on bed looking out my window and also I prayed that night for a better life..

Suddenly the beautiful colours disappeared and everything became white again..

* * *

**Kim: That was it, I hope you liked it, and please review :D**

**Nagumo: You said we would be in that other world at the beginning of this chapter, but we are still in that portal, so you broke you promise..**

**Kim: :O I'm sorry, but my inspiration was gone, Nagumo shut up! You shouldn't say that.**

**Suzuno: And now you get aggressive.. it's getting worse with you..**

**Kim: *sweat dropped* You call that aggressive?... okay whatever..**

**Ella: You guys really should stop talking nonsense..**

**Nagumo: And that came out of your mouth?**

**Ella: Yeah couldn't you hear that?!**

**Nagumo: *turns into devil***

**Kim: hehe :3 well please leave a review, and again flames are allowed, and totally welcome, but then give me something I can work on, and not something that is just hurting.. thanks for reading, SEE YA!;P**


End file.
